


This Domesticated Life We Live

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is finally pregnant and Sarah Jane is over the moon with excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Domesticated Life We Live

It was our baby. Maria’s and my baby.  
Just yesterday, Maria got the news. She was pregnant, and after months of fertility clinics, and stress, they finally were successful. Naturally, Sarah Jane was the first she told, she was over the moon with excitement.   
‘We should celebrate, ‘Sarah Jane had said, slipping her arms around Maria’s waist, her fingers against her small swell. Maria looks at her with a smile.  
‘Of course. We’ve been trying for months. I think this does deserve a celebration of sorts. After all, we’re to be parents.’  
Sarah Jane smiles, allowing her fingers to stretch across her stomach. Leaning in, she kisses Maria gently against the nape of her neck. She grins, looking at her lovingly.  
‘I already know you’re going to be a great mum. We’re going to be great.’  
Sarah Jane smiles at Maria. ‘How far along are you?’  
Maria takes Sarah Jane’s fingers and plays with them a little bit, then answers, ‘About two months.’  
Sarah Jane sweeps her up in a hug. ‘I’m so happy for you---for us…’  
Maria takes Sarah Jane’s hand, and leads her to the couch in the attic. Once seated, Sarah Jane gently pulls Maria closer to her, and they lay there on the couch, Sarah Jane stroking Maria’s hair gently with her right hand. Her left hand slips up Maria’s blouse, feeling the coolness of her skin against her fingers. Gently her fingers dance against Maria’s stomach and Maria turns to look at Sarah Jane, smiling.  
‘You know, your bedroom isn’t that far from here, it would be a hell of a lot more comfortable on that mattress of yours, instead of being scrunched on the couch.’  
Sarah Jane nods, ‘True.’  
They scramble off of each other, and Maria adjusts her blouse.  
‘Come to bed, Sarah Jane,’ she says, with a wink and a smile.  
She finds herself waiting for Maria. Maria steps out of the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a teddy. It was made of mesh, and Sarah Jane bites her lip upon seeing Maria in it.  
‘You’re glowing.’  
Maria smiles at the compliment. ‘I thought I’d wear this, I know it’s your favorite.’  
She walks over towards Sarah Jane, and sits on the bed.   
Sarah Jane sets her watch and sonic lipstick down. ‘You know me all too well. ‘   
She sits up on the bed, and Maria arches her back, crawling up towards Sarah Jane.  
‘Mm, I do. We spent quite a bit of time, chasing aliens, defending the earth. And look at us now.’  
Sarah Jane smiles. ‘Saving the earth, still chasing aliens, but at the same time in a relationship with my best friend and now expecting a baby.’ In that moment it hit her. ‘I just realized that we’re bringing a child into this life we have. Are we sure we’re ready for this?’  
Maria silences her with a kiss. ‘We’ll talk about it when we get to that point, babe, but right now let’s just spend some quality time. It’s not every night I decide to wear this lacy getup.’  
Sarah Jane bites her lip again, ‘That’s true. I’m so used to our usual nights. Usually we're clad in pajamas and fighting over the remote.’  
Maria sighs,’Yeah, I know. I haven’t exactly been in the mood for sex lately with all the stress of the fertility doctors, and work being intense. But tonight’s been the best, and finding out that I’m pregnant was the best news I’ve gotten. I was starting to lose hope there.’  
Sarah Jane leans up to kiss Maria, holding her close. Parting, she smiles. ‘I know.’  
With a swift move of her fingers, she unravels the ribbon, removing the top part. Sarah Jane touches her soft supple skin with her hands. Running her hands against Maria’s sides, she allows her palm to touch the small swell.  
‘This is so surreal,’ she muses. Maria agrees.  
‘Yeah, it is. I never thought we’d be together like this.’  
Sarah Jane rests her head against Maria’s swell, listening intently to their unborn child’s heartbeat. Smiling, she reaches for Maria’s hand and Maria grasps it in hers.  
‘I love you, Maria Jackson.’  
Maria grins. ‘I love you too Sarah Jane Smith.’


End file.
